bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Needed Contributions
Images, Stats, & Story Translations Needed! These are the list of what we currently need for B-PROJECT～Muteki＊Dangerous～ Game. If you're unsure of where to access any of these things in the game, leave a comment and we will help. Card View= Card View (Better Quality) * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado (SSR+) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado |-| CGs= CGs * None |-| Idol Roads= Idol Roads Submit screenshots of the idol road to this gdrive and we will piece them together. Create a folder with the card's name in the gdrive and upload the images to the respective folder. Ensure that the images overlaps with each other. * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (part 2) * 【ON THE STAGE】Osari Hikaru * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado (part 2) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane (part 2) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado |-| Stats= MIN & MAX Stats View the MIN stats in Photo located in the Memorial menu. View MAX stats in your Photo Album located in the Member menu. To view MAX stats you will need to SR+ or SSR+ the card. We need the MAX stat that's in parenthesis only, even if your stats are higher due to affection of the Photo. * 【CHINA TOWN】Kitakado Tomohisa (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (MAX) * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado |-| SSR++ GIFs= SSR++ GIFs (Card View & CG) Loopable. Card View should be 4 secs & CG should be 8 secs.' *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kitakado Tomohisa *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta (Card View) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna *【Studious】Masunaga Kazuna *【Flower Garden】Osari Hikaru *【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru *【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru *【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru (Card View) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro *【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki *【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki *【Flower Garden】Teramitsu Haruhi *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi *【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi *【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane *【Surprise】Fudo Akane *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (Card View) *【Flower Garden】Shingari Miroku *【Athletic】Shingari Miroku *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku *【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku *【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado *【CHINA TOWN】Teramitsu Haruhi‎‎ (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Fudo Akane‎ *【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane *【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View & 8 secs gif) * 【A New Door】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Hot Milk】Teramitsu Haruhi (Card View) * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado |-| Costumes= '''Costumes' * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru * 【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro (Full body) * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Unpredictable】Sekimura Mikado * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Sekimura Mikado * 【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【Made It Well】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【Seeking Recipes】Shingari Miroku * 【CHINA TOWN】Fudo Akane‎ * 【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado |-| Story= Main Stories *Moodmaker *Radio Recording *Strong Bond *Hidden Past *We♡Oshiriz *Two Princes *Present *Secret Signal *Teamwork *First Love Memories *Relaxing Place *Kind Lie *Secret Training *Energetic Reason *Stoic Side *Small Happening *Idol and True Face *Big News *THRIVE’s Love *Love’s Whereabouts *Strengthening Bonds *KiLLER KiNG's Love *Training Days Event Stories *Newcomer Training! On Scene Report *Heart Burning Ocean Sky *Let’s Shoot! Rainbow Sparkle *Refreshing Cool! Autumn Festival *Happy funny Halloween *FUN! FUN! FALL! *LINKING☆TWINS *Dreaming Xmas LIVE *Simmering Winter Onsen Trip *Bitter Sweet Chocolate *LOVE SONG SESSION *Cheers! for New Life *Seize VICTORY! Sports FES *Glittering Rainbow Raindrop *Fly High! INVINCIBLE LIVE (Part 1) *Fly High! INVINCIBLE LIVE (Part 2) *Twinkle! Lantern☆Star Night *SPLASH SUMMER FESTIVAL *Heart Pounding! Happening VACATION *The Grand GREATEST SHOW *A to Z! Fun Fun Cooking *Autumn Leaf Dance Ayakashi Excursion *Welcome to the Haunted House *Magical Dreamy Parade *Special Night for Christmas *Fortune Comes! New Year Kakushi Cup Competition Photo Stories Bolded is what stories we have collected and not translated yet. *Kitakado Tomohisa **SR ***VIP Room ***PARTY NIGHT ***Autumn's Taste ***Defenseless Morning ***Kind Tone ***PHOTO BOOK ***Gem Dealer ***Trap ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***White Lion ***Snow Magic ***Starry Sky Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Dolphin Kiss ***New Year *Korekuni Ryuji **SR ***Our Secret ***PARTY NIGHT ***Coordinate ***Change of Pace ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***CHINA TOWN ***Christmas Cake ***New Year **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Trick or Treat ***Greatest Mystery ***To Smile ***Phantom Thief ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Kite Flying *Kaneshiro Goshi **SR ***Obsessive Arrange ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Taste ***Grasped Things ***Confidence ***PHOTO BOOK ***First Aid ***Partner **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Pleasant Sound ***Christmas Promise ***Dripping Water ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Creeping Footsteps ***New Year *Ashu Yuta **SR ***Fluffy Happiness ***Capable Child ***PARTY NIGHT ***Like Myself ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Sheep's Cushion ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Emotional Fireworks ***Smile Fullthrottle ***Have A Bite ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Matching Blue Sky ***PHOTO BOOK ***No Direction ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS *Aizome Kento **SR ***Hidden Face ***PARTY NIGHT ***Clumsy Fingers ***Tea Break ***Sincere Feelings ***Obsession ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hikoboshi ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Lover Mood ***Undead ***Special Place ***Sparkling Town ***PHOTO BOOK ***BIRTHDAY PARTY *Masunaga Kazuna **SR ***Aroma Present ***PARTY NIGHT ***Demon's Smile ***Bashful Smile ***Glass Tree ***PHOTO BOOK ***New Side ***Looking for Something **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Chosen Reason ***Honest Feelings ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Three-legged Race ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Studious ***CHINA TOWN *Onzai Momotaro **SR ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year **SSR ***ON THE STAGE ***PHOTO BOOK ***Enjoying ***Ornament *Osari Hikaru **SR ***UFO Catcher ***Choice Pose ***PARTY NIGHT ***Playing Tag ***Adding Emotions ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***PHOTO BOOK ***CHINA TOWN ***Everyone's Memory ***Daruma Dropping **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Admired Stage ***Runway ***Confession ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Power To Smile ***Dreaming Scenery *Nome Tatsuhiro **SR ***Surf Shop ***Samurai Knowledge ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firework Memories ***Hands Full ***Fighting Spirit ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Placed Order ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Southern's Nectar ***Refresh ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Take A Breather ***PHOTO BOOK ***Enjoy Cool Breeze *Sekimura Mikado **SR ***Private Shot ***Glasses Key Point ***PARTY NIGHT ***Reliable Exstence ***Candle Night ***PHOTO BOOK ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Kayak ***Small Adventure **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Unpredictable ***Perfect Acting ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Meticulously Caring ***Cheer Battle ***Great Detective ***CHINA TOWN ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS *Teramitsu Yuduki **SR ***Calming Place ***PARTY NIGHT ***Sweet Wolf ***Heart Warming ***Common Points ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Art Stage ***Calm Time ***Synchronicity ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***Kind Feelings ***Handbell *Teramitsu Haruhi **SR ***Love's Locomocodon ***Comedy Live ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Wolf ***Recommend Coordi ***PHOTO BOOK ***Special Cocktail **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Bursting Fireworks ***Two As One ***Unexpected Side ***Made It Well ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Hard Worker ***CHINA TOWN *Fudo Akane **SR ***Past Dojo ***Shading Effort ***PARTY NIGHT ***Beach Volleyball ***Fan Service ***Off Shot ***PHOTO BOOK ***Nagashi-Somen ***Thank you Gift ***Sparkling Small Box **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Challenge ***Autumn Sky Date ***Rainfall ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year's Eve *Shingari Miroku **SR ***Keepsake Shirt ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firm Person ***Various Preparations ***Pro Nature ***Serious Match ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hawaiian Shave Ice ***Seeking Recipes ***CHINA TOWN **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Athletic ***Ultimate Stoic ***Freshers ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***To Conquer